1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in or relating to sprayers, particularly for spraying plant-protective liquids, and it concerns more particularly sprayers which may be held in the hand and which have adjustable nozzles to permit selective spray patterns.
2. Description of the Related Art
Correct spraying must comply with two principal conditions: first, the spray jet must be perfectly adapted to the treatment or application required and second, the spray must be consistant. Therefore, it is preferable to use a sprayer with a maintained or constant pressure accumulator.
Most apparatus which function in the above manner are well known in practice as "back" apparatus, i.e. those borne on the shoulder or on the back. On the other hand, such spraying capabilities are not encountered in small sprayers held in the user's hand.